I'll Always Carry You
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: Just before Ichigo & Co. invaded Soul Society, things were going... not quite as planned for Gin. He had trained with Aizen which is always taxing on anyone, then had a Kido incident with Kira. He was little worse for wear when he ran into Rangiku but she always managed to make him smile genuinely. That is until an errant shinigami ran into her making her twist her ankle. Drabble


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I also do not own the art shown above for the cover, that belongs to pivix member モツさんのプロフィール.**

* * *

_I'll Always Carry You_

"Why am I doing this again?" Gin asked as he carried Rangiku through the Sereitei. They got many a strange look for not only was Gin carrying Rangiku but the 10th division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and the 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru.

"Because I twisted my ankle and since you're such a strong gentle man, you offered to carry me!" Rangiku chirped happily as she smiled into his hair and hugged him tighter by his neck.

"Can't breathe!" Gin gasped lightly. Rangiku let go and instead settled her her forearms on his back.

"Sorry Gin," she said softly, a small wistful smile playing on her lips as she looked down at his mop of white-silvery hair.

"Yes well anything for you my dear, however what I meant was; why am I carrying your Captain and the Yachiru-chan?" Gin queried.

"I don't trust you around my Lieutenant, that's why. You may have none her as a child but I still don't trust you." Toshiro replied coolly as he looked to the side, one hand playing in Matsumoto's ginger hair while his other hand propped up his chin.

"I came just to see Icy-kun, Boobies, and Snaky! Kenny is being lazy so I got bored and decided to join you!" Yachiru exclaimed joyfully as she dug her hands in Toshiro's hair and laughed joyfully.

Toshiro merely ignored her while Rangiku smiled softly some more and Gin grumbled about never having anytime alone with his best-friend. He was bit tired from a previous battle with Aizen, not to mention Kira had wanted to show him a new _Kido_ he learned only for it to blow them up. He had been a little less cheerful than usual but when he ran into Rangiku his spirits had lifted a bit. They had simply been walking and chatting a bit but then some lowly shinigami had run pass. Instead of simply going around his superiors though, the scum had shoved Rangiku aside which made her stumble into hole where her ankle got stuck. Instead of waiting for his help though, she pulled her foot out violently and with a small yelp, twisted her ankle. He offered to carry her and she gladly accepted. Soon enough, she was on his back and suddenly they were children again; him carrying her due to dehydration/starvation/injury and giving her food to eat, usually dried persimmons. He had some in his Captain's cloak and they ate them together in silence… that is until they ran into her captain. He had the gall to blame Gin for Matsumoto's injury and then scold Rangiku for not being attentive and asking for help. Okay he understood the latter but the former was totally uncalled for. In the end, Rangiku had some how managed to convince her Captain to not only apologize to Gin but hitch a ride. He wasn't sure how they both agreed to it but now he was starting to regret it. Then Yachiru came and thought they were playing, so she climbed aboard and that's how Gin found himself in this situation. Gin was snapped from his reverie as he felt a tug in his shoulder and a finger poke his cheek.

"Yes Rangiku?" he turned his head slightly to see her. His breath caught for a moment when he saw her. The sun shone on her hair, turning it from ginger to spun honey, her face shone brightly with sun, turning skin to gold, and her smile; that was the best, that smile was the smile swore to protect, the reason he joined Aizen in his plans and continued to do so. It was small but sincere and contained so much love for the world, for life. He turned away before any emotion left him or before she saw his open eyes.

"Do you… do you ever wonder what it would be like to have children?" Silence reigned supreme for a while, there was no sign that he even heard the question. She was about to mumble that he didn't need to answer but then a soft chuckle could be heard, She felt it from his back as it left him but nevertheless she smiled once again for this was a true laugh from Gin and that was something she always strives to hear.

"Yes I do… I have to say though: they are brats," Rangiku slumped slightly at hearing this, "but," she immediately straightened out at the but, for some reason her heart hammered in her chest, like if that but gave her hope… what exactly she did not know, "any creature from your soul would no doubt be as precious as you and I would cherish it no matter with whom you chose to have it with. So long as you raise them right of course."

She immediately burst out laughing jovially at his response. It was just so… Gin, and she loved it. Leaning down she kissed his cheek softly before wrapping her arms around his neck once again.

"I'm way too young for children anyway! I already have my captain to look after- OW!"

"More like I look after you," Toshiro sniffed slightly before he hopped off suddenly, Yachiru still in tow. Turning, they saw that they were already at the Squad 10 got off Gin slowly as he helped her stand.

"I can make it from here Gin, thank-you."

"No problem! Take care of your Lieutenant Toshiro-kun!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!"

He watched as Toshiro helped Rangiku inside their office with the extra help of Yachiru. Just before the screen door closed, he opened his slitted eyes and they connected with sky blue. A small gasp escaped past her lips but it always did when she saw his eyes. Right as the door closed two thoughts reverberated in sync with each other.

_I love you, so much._

* * *

_I originally put this on tumblr, right underneath the post of the picture that inspired this (the cover). It was like one in the morning then maybe 2(3?) when I finsished it today. Technically it is a drabble since it didn't hit the 1,000 mark and this is honestly my first Bleach fic that I have EVER done. I never thought I would make one for this pairing though, I thought my first Bleach fic would be and UlquiHime one XD but I do love this pairing VERY much though I do not read any fanfics on it but the fanart always breaks my damn heart. So here you all go, please tell me what you think since it is my first Bleach fic ever and I want to know if I got their personalities right or not... OTL or not whatever, I shall go to me emo corner now.  
_


End file.
